Kidnapped!
by Seto's Other Sister
Summary: The Kaiba brothers are bored so they kidnap Mai for the fun of it. In this story I make fun of Yu-Gi-Oh and Trimspa because I think Trimspa is retarded. Joey has to save Mai from "Trimspa" dundundun R&R COMPLETE! (did i spell it right? wait... I-T, yep!
1. Default Chapter

**Kidnapped**

**By: CuteKitty**

**I don't own Yugioh**

**Me- I'm bored.**

Kaiba always kept to himself. Because he's an idiot.

FLASHBACK

"Seto, why do you always keep to yourself?" asked Mokuba.

"Because I'm an idiot." Seto replied.

END FLASHBACK

There's your proof. In the adventure I am about to tell you, Mokuba learns a useful life lesson. Never let Seto Kaiba get bored. The author is bored as well, but she isn't as rich as Kaiba. But she will be soon…dadadada

**PART 1**

"Man, I'm SO bored!" Seto moaned. It was Saturday afternoon; Kaiba had off from work, and Mokuba, of course, had off from school. "Join the club." Mokuba wearily replied back. "Hey, I'm gonna do something BIG" Seto said, getting an idea. "Like what?" Mokuba said, looking up at his brother. "I hate Joey, that dog has a gurlfriend, and I'm going to get him TICKED. And Mokuba, you will help." Seto evilly said. "OK, what will I do?" Mokuba said. He was so bored; he'd do anything for a little entertainment. "Joey's gurlfriend is Mai, and what we will do is kidnap Mai." Seto said. "Why?" Mokuba said, confused but interested. "Because Joey's an idiot, and I want to see him mad. Plus we're bored." Seto said. "Yeah, there's that…" Mokuba said. "Well, what the hell are we waiting for?" Seto sang. They went into Seto's office.

In Seto's Office…dundundun…

"OK, how are we going to tell Joey and Co. that we kidnapped Mai and we are holding her for ransom?" Seto asked. "Ransom? Why would we need that money?" Mokuba asked. "Because, you can't be too rich!" Seto said. "OK, well, how about we send an interactive videotape thingy…you can say Trimspa captured me, and show them a 'distress' video you got from them. You can say they are at the Trimspa Palace aka our 2nd mansion that they don't know about, and the ransom should be something stupid…like 1!" Mokuba said. "Loving it…loving it…great idea! We'll do that! Let's make the tape." Seto said.

**What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Review please! **

**CuteKitty**


	2. putting the plan into action

**Kidnapped Part 2**

**By: CuteKitty**

**I don't own Yugioh**

**Me- Still bored**

**Part 2- Putting The Plan In Action**

Seto and Mokuba sneaked around Joey's house. They knew that Mai and Joey were in there with Yugi and Tea and the rest of the gang. Mokuba was to set a distraction. Mokuba liked setting distractions. He was actually going to lure Mai outside and she will go in the limousine. You'll see why.

Mokuba ran the doorbell. **A/N-OMG! Lol**

Joey answered.

Mokuba: (like an important person, he's seen enough of them) Yes, um, hello. I am from Trimspa. I am looking for a Mai Valentine.

Joey: Ook…MAI!

Mai came out

Mokuba: You have won. Get in this limousine.

Mai: Cool OK!

Mai started walking towards it.

Mokuba: (To Joey) Trimspa…be envied.

Then Mokuba shut the door.

Mai and Mokuba went in the limousine.

**A/N-to CutePuppy-OMG!**

"MWAHAHA!" Seto evilly laughed…or at least tried to. "Kaiba? You own Trimspa?" Mai said. "O.o NO! This was a trap. Keep your mouth shut!" They put duct tape on her mouth and eyes shut. They also duct taped her hand together. _'Shoot! I hope he doesn't pull a Michael Jackson on me! _Mai thought. She felt the limo stop. "We're stuffing you in this bag." Kaiba said. They stuffed her in the bag and walked inside. Bakura was walking on the street and saw them with a tall bag and stared at them. "Idiot." Seto said to himself. They took Mai to a room. They took her out of the bag and took the tape off her. They put the TV on so she wouldn't get too bored. "So you kidnapped me…why?" She asked. "I don't know…bored I guess." Seto replied. "Hi!" His younger brother said. Then they left.

**Wow.**

**CuteKitty**


	3. breaking the news

**Kidnapped Part 3**

**By: CuteKitty**

**Me- I'm staying home sick**

At Joey's house…AHHH!...

"Mai has been gone a long time. I'm startin' to worry you guys." Joey said. "Relax, Joey." Tea said. **A/N-She didn't say friendship? IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCOLYSE! EVERYBODY RUN!**

Then they got an interactive videotape call. It was from Seto.

"Hello. My brother has been kidnapped by Trimspa!" Seto said. "Mai has been also" Serenity said. "We got a distress videotape from Mokuba that I thought you should see." Seto said. The videotape showed Seto singing to himself in the mirror. _"TOO FOR MY SHIRT! TOO FOR MY SHIRT! Yeah, yeah too for my shirt!"_ Seto sang to himself in the mirror. Then it went back to regular Seto. "Wait, wait, that wasn't it. Forget that happened." Seto said embarrassed. "" was everyone's expression. The videotape went to Mokuba. "Help." Mokuba said, sounding bored. Then it went back to Seto. "See? Isn't that distress?" Seto said. "Well, the first one was." Joey said. "Oh, shut up. They have a ransom of 1, and they wanna meet you at the Trimspa Palace. Here's a picture of it." Seto said showing a picture of the second mansion. But they pasted a picture of on it so it would look like the Trimspa Palace. "OK, we'll be there right away!" Yugi said.

**Ran out of ideas sort of…**

**CuteKitty**


	4. finding out

**Kidnapped Part 4!**

**By: CuteKitty**

**Me- OK, before I start my story, I have some stuff to say:**

**Rogal Dorn Archangel of Death- Thanks for the idea, I might do that a little bit. **

**Sour Schulyer- thanks I am glad you like it, Trimspa is a really dumb weight loss program and I think it is really retarded**

**C.A.M.E.O- You didn't review my story, but you flamed CutePuppy's. That was mean, and you shouldn't have done that.**

**Please don't flame any of my stories, because I have enough people not liking me as it is, and I don't need insults from people I don't know. People work hard on their stories, and I don't think flames should be sent. So if you have a flame, don't send it, or lay it down GENTLY. Don't go like YOUR STORY SUX! Instead, make a few suggestions on how to make it better! **

**Now, on with the story**

**I don't own YuGiOh, Trimspa, Static Shock, and public or private schools, or anything else **

**PART 4- FINDING OUT**

Yugi and his friends approached the address Seto gave them. Trimspa must be really rich. They walked in and started looking around. That is when they saw it- a tall shadowy figure that was wearing a trench coat they defied gravity. "Hello there. I see you have come for Mai." It said. "Yeah, and who are you?" Joey asked in his 'tough guy' voice. "Me? I am the kidnapper!" It said. Then it stepped out of the shadows. "SETO KAIBA!" Everyone yelled in surprise. "You kidnapped your own brother?" Joey added. "…No. That was a joke. I DID kidnap Mai" Seto said. "Why?" Yugi asked. "Mokuba and I were bored." Seto said. "Nice reason!" Tristan said. "You will have to duel me in order to get her back." Seto said. "Fine! I will duel! Joey said. "Duel? Dueling is getting SO old. How about a fist fight?" Duke suggested. "I have always wanted to do that! So here goes!" Joey said, punching Kaiba right in the face. Kaiba punched him back, and they kept punching and kicking each other until Joey finally got Seto in a headlock. Mokuba and a bunch of his friends from public school walked by and saw them fighting. "COOL!" They all yelled. Then they got popcorn and stuff and watched in awe, since Mokuba wasn't used to this, because he just started public school and nothing like this ever happened in a snobby private school. "Start getting used to this, it's a daily thing in our school." Mokuba's friend said. "I noticed" Mokuba replied, thinking back to the fight between a Goth and a punk last week. That was bloody. This was too, and they all enjoyed it. Then Mai came in. "I AM DONE BEING ABUSED BY YOU!" She yelled, her eyes practically burned out. "HOW WERE THEY ABUSING YOU?" Joey yelled, kicking Seto in the stomach. "They-they-made me- w-w-watch…STATIC SHOCK!" Mai yelled in fear and pain. "THEY WHAT?" Joey yelled, punching Kaiba EXTRA hard. "Don't lay a hand on my gurlfriend….ANYWHERE!" Joey yelled, throwing Kaiba to the ground. "And YOU little guy," Joey said pointing to Mokuba. "You have got to stop worshipping your brother. Are you sure he didn't Michael Jackson on you?" Joey said. "EWWW NO! And I will not listen to you, jerk!" Mokuba said throwing popcorn at him. Joey growled but left with Mai and his friends.

**How do you like it? I don't think this is the end; tell me if it should be. And also, if you are reading "Yugioh Romance" by my friend CutePuppy, she won't be updating for a long while because she is spending Spring Break in South Carolina visiting her grandparents and her grandparent's computer can only do e-mail I think, so she won't update for a LONG while. But if you didn't read it, you should! It is in my favorite stories list in my profile.**

**CuteKitty**


End file.
